


This is wrong

by Billieonymous



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Yukio, Gen, I'm Sorry, I've had this in my head for a few months, spoiler toudou makes yukio eat kuro ok I'm sorry, uhm yea uhhh I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billieonymous/pseuds/Billieonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the tags man. I'm a messed up person. But its not overly descriptive so you don't have to worry too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine/gifts).



 

How had he ended up here?

Where was here?

Everything was fuzzy.

Yukio slowly opened his eyes, where ever he was it was bright.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The young exorcist jumped at the voice, but noticed he could only move his head slightly. He saw white hair and grimaced. Lucifer.

“What the hell do you want.” Yukio snapped, his anger slowly rising. Between his own mistakes of not being alert and getting drugged and the whole idea of being caught, this was turning out to be a rather shitty day.

The demon king laughed dryly, his tail flicking some, “One of my underlings mentioned something I wanted to look into for myself.”

Yukio really didn’t like where this was going. It was also then he noticed his exorcist uniform had been replaced with a large gown and a metal band around his neck. He pushed down the horribly embarrassing thoughts that someone had seen all of his moles, there were more pressing matters right now.

“Go fuck yourself.” Yukio snapped, using anger to mask his unease.

Lucifer chuckled, “You see, Okumura. I know you became and exorcist for strength, right? We could do much better,” he went on taking the boy’s silence as a good enough answer, “The problem is, it seems you need a bit more than simple stress to trigger that strength.”

It was then that a door opened. Yukio’s hair stood on end as he saw the person who had entered. Saburouta Toudou. He really didn’t like where this was going.

There was a struggling sound.

Toudou had something.

What was that- no. No.

Yukio swallowed around a lump forming in his throat.

“Kuro…?”

The small cat demon was bound, struggling to get free. Why did Toudou have him?

“Ah,” Toudou smiled, “So, you two know each other. That might make this even more enjoyable.”

Yukio had begun struggling, his brain had added up what was going to happen, but he refused to believe he could be in a situation like this. This was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It hurt. Everything hurt. He was gagging but it was too later for that. Retching and trembling.

He would kill them for this.

Once he could manage to get away. They only deserve death.

It all hurt.

Kuro was gone.

Lucifer was watching intently, Toudou stepping back to admire his work.

Where a normal boy had laid minute before was now a magnificent new demon. Claws scrapping at the metal table-bed in agony as a fanged mouth let out screams.

Cat like ears twitch on his head and his twin tails twitched as his screams faded into quiet sobs.

Most interesting was the horns, solid and physical on his head just like the cat demon had once had, only they were also coated in bright blue flames.

It had worked.

Yukio didn’t even bother opening his eyes to glare, he just laid and cried.

 

* * *

 

 

It was all a bit of a blur as to how Yukio had ended up where he was. He was back at True Cross. In his bed.

Had it all been a dream?

He groaned in pain as he moved to stand from his bed. Only to feel his ear twitch and hear someone coming up the hall. No, 2 sets of footsteps.

“Do you think Yuki-chan is any better today?” Shiemi. She sounds worried.

“I hope so, I’d never seen him that hurt. 3 days later and we still have no clue what happened.” His brother.

Yukio just sat on the edge of his bed, judging by his hearing and the 2 tails it wasn’t a dream. He was now a demon. He had been force-fed Kuro.

Once the 2 had reached the room there had been much worried questions, to which Yukio couldn’t really answer.

From what the exwires had said, they’d found Yukio covered in scratches and bruises, passed out near the fountains on campus.

Did Yukio somehow escape the illuminati? It’s all he could assume.

He’d been gone for a week, and then asleep for 3 days once he was found.

Rin was still looking for his lost familiar, Yukio didn’t have the heart to tell his twin the truth. Not yet.

Yukio also wasn’t aware of the tracking chip in his forearm. Or the freckled demon-eater than would now be monitoring his developments from a distance.

All Yukio really knew, he was a demon now. And he’d have to accept it and get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry blame demondick.tumblr.com it's all his fault.


End file.
